A New Plan, A Victory And The End Of Mobius
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Eggman builds a machine to turn Mobians into humans. He then finds Sonette after her and Sonic had a big fight and turn her but now he's ready for the Sonic Team. What will Sonic and the others do, who else gets turn into a human and can whole thing be revise
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog are sitting in Tails' workshop in Station Square. They just had a fight over Sonette going on vacation and not telling Sonic. Sonette got caught by Eggman and almost killed. Sonette is sitting with her back against Tails' computer, hugging her legs and buried her face in her knees. She then looks over to Sonic who is standing at the doorway, leaning with his arm cross. Sonette sighs as she stands up and walks over to Sonic. Sonic sighs and stands up as she walks over. Sonette then looks down, not being able to look into Sonic's eyes

"Why are you mad at me Sonic?" Sonette asks softly

"You know why Sonika" Sonic said

"I…I didn't mean for Eggman to captured me" Sonette said

"You never told me you were leaving, my number 1 rule is you tell me these things" Sonic said

"I forgot" Sonette said looking at him

"And what happen! You almost got killed!" Sonic shouts and Sonette sighs

"I know and I'm sorry" Sonette said

"Sorry! Sorry that you almost got killed! This is why I have these rules!" Sonic shouts

"You're not my mum, you're not my dad! You have no power over me!" Sonette shouts

"I'm you're big brother! And with Eggman around you have to follow my rules!" Sonic shouts

"I'm sick and tired of you running my life! I have had enough!" Sonette shouts

"Fine, I'll go then!" Sonic shouts walking off

"Like always!" Sonette shouts and Sonic stops and looks at her "You always run away from all your problems, but they will catch up to you Sonic and it will bit you on your ass! When that does happen I won't be around to help you" she then shouts

"Fine, you leave!" Sonic shouts and Sonika sighs

"Fine!" she said walking pass Sonic to the door. She then looks back at him "Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog!" she said opening and slamming the door shut. She then sees Tails and Amy staring at her, shock and she sighs "Did uses hear that?" she asks sheepishly

"Yer we did" Amy said "Are you really leaving?" she then asks

"Yes I am. Look after him for me" Sonette said walking off and along the highway out. She was in the mood for running. She then saw Eggman in his mobile. She ignored him and just kept walking. Eggman looks at her shock and follows her

"Where are you going hedgehog?" Eggman asks

"I don't know" Sonette said "Just far, far away from Sonic" she then added and Eggman got curious

"Why?" he asks

"Why would you care?" Sonette asks

"Curious" he said and Sonette rolls her eyes "So why?" he asks again

"Oh me and Sonic got into a fight. He hates me so I left. He doesn't want me around" Sonette said and Eggman smiles

"Well then" he said as a metal claw grabs Sonette around the waist

"Hey! Let me go!" she shouts as she went up to his view

"I have some great plans and I need your help my dear hedgehog" Eggman said and Sonette got worried

"Just let me go" she said and Eggman started laughing

"You should know by now that that's never going to happen" he said and Sonette looks away. Eggman then takes her to his ship and into a huge machine that's the size of half a room. Sonette saw the whole wall made up of solid steel, opposite to the door is a mirror. She then runs to the door and starts banning on it like crazy, but then stops knowing it's just a waits of time. Sonette then walks over to the mirror and sighs

'Why me?' Sonette thought. She then turns and face the door and takes a deep breath and waits for Eggman. Then she looks up and saw a white globe in the middle of the roof. Then it started glowing and Sonette got worried. Then the room filled with light and Sonette turn around, crouch and closed her eyes. When she opens her eyes the light was gone. She looks at the door and she stands up, but then she felt something wrong. She then look into the mirror and went into shock. She saw she wasn't a hedgehog anymore, but a human. She has very light skin, but her eyes are still emerald green and blue hair. She then takes her gloves off and saw she has long nails, but her scars are still there. She then heard footsteps so she faces the door and then Eggman walks in laughing. Sonette leans into the mirror and slides down and sits down. Eggman then walk up to her and smiles

"It worked" Eggman said proud and Sonette looks up at him

"Why, why did you do this to me?" Sonette asks as she starts to cry

"To see if it works, you are my first test subject" Eggman said as he clips Sonette's chin "Get up" he said and Sonette did just that. Eggman then smiles "Good, let's go" he said pushing her and she walks. Then she saw Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles then grabs her wrists and pulled her close

"Don't even try to run" Metal Knuckles said and Sonette looks away

"Take her to the base" Eggman said and Metal Knuckles walks off, dragging Sonette. Sonette look around and sighs. They then walk to the dock and she saw Metal Sonic. Then she sees Eggman walking in and she escapes Metal Knuckles' grip and walks up to him

"So what's your plan?" Sonette asks with anger in her voice

"Oh you will see" Eggman said as the door opens. Sonette looks back as Eggman grabs her arm and drags her out. He then takes her to a lab with a cylinder machine in the middle of the room with a computer beside it. He then drags her to the machine and pushes her in and closes the sliding doors. Sonette just stood in the middle and watch Eggman as he walks to the computer and played with his computer "This is perfect, now I can move on" he said and Sonette look at him confused

"What are you talking about?" she asks as Eggman walks up to her

"First you, now the Sonic Team" Eggman said opening the machine and gabs her. He then drags her off

"What do you mean?" Sonette asks

"You'll see" Eggman said and Sonette sighs. He then takes her to a cell and throws her in one and locks the door. Then she saw 2 more of Eggman's robots walk in "Stay here and watch her" he ordered and he walks out. Sonette stands up and walks to the front of the cell sighs

"Why me?" she said to herself as she sat down and breaks down in tears


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA, Rosie the Fox and Sonette the Hedgehog belongs to me**

* * *

Sonette cried and cried till she couldn't cry no more. She then stands up and takes he hair out of the pony tail, she was starting to get a headache. It goes down to her hips and she waits for anything to happen. Then Eggman walks in and the robots walk off

"What do you want?" she asks him as she crossed her arms

"Well it's good to see you" Eggman said oping the cell door and Sonette walks back. Then she saw Metal Sonic as Eggman starts circling her

"What do you want from me?" Sonette asks with fear in her voice and Eggman then stands in front of her and she looks away. Eggman the clips her chin and makes her look at him. He saw half her face coved by her hair and he pulls it back and smiles

"You be a good girl" Eggman said

"Or what?" she asks "Look at me, what else could you do to make my life worst"

"Good point, but you won't be lonely for long" Eggman sad

"So spit it out, what's this great plan of yours" Sonika said

"Since you ask, I want to re-populate the planet with humans. You were my and now your friends and the Sonic Team and the world is mine" Eggman said as he starts laughing evilly

"So that's it, that's your big plan. That's just silly. Why are you trying to re-populate the plant with humans?" she said crossing her arms

"So I can get rid of your kind my dear, you Mobians" Eggman said

"Why? This is our world, not yours" Sonette said and Eggman slaps her across the face and she falls down on her side

"I wouldn't back answer me if I were you" Eggman said and Sonette looks away from him "Also remember my dear, you are not a hedgehog anymore" Eggman said walking back and Sonette looks at him

"Oh I remember" Sonette said in a deep voice and Eggman smiles as Metal Knuckles with 2 other robots. Then the 2 robots walk in and grabs Sonette's feet and pick her up. Sonette kept her shirt up and sighs "Let me go!"

"Take her to the lab to run those tests, I need to know what I have to do to improve the machine and make sure she does what Metal Sonic says" Eggman ordered and they took her away. Sonette sighs not knowing what to do. They then walk into a room and she was drop. Then Metal Sonic picks her up and places her in a machine. Sonette didn't say anything and just waited. Then she saw Eggman and Metal Knuckles

"Sir, she is perfectly healthy. Her blood still comes up as a hedgehog but that's all" Metal Sonic explains. Eggman then walks off with Metal Knuckles. Sonette sighs as she looks at Metal Sonic

"What do you want now?" Sonette asks. Metal Sonic the hits a red button and the machine started to fill up with gas. Sonette started coughing like crazy and hits the walls "Let me go!" she shouts but then she felt weak and slowly falls unconscious. Metal Sonic then opens the machine and grabs Sonette. Then Eggman walks back in and smiles

"Take her to the base, get her ready" Eggman told Metal Sonic who nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Tails, Rosie and Amy are in Tails' workshop. Sonic's passing as he replays his fight with Sonette. Amy, Tails and Rosie watch him

"Did I really say that?" Sonic asks

"Yes Sonic, you did" Tails said for the 10th time

"Where did she go?" Sonic then asks

"She didn't make it to Emerald Coast, I told Allison to call me if she does" Rosie explains and Sonic stops and face them

"That leave Eggman" Sonic said

"I was afraid you'd say that" Rosie said as Tails runs off

"I'll look around and try to find her" Tails said

"I'll go and run around" Sonic said running off in a blur. Rosie sighs sadly and walks over to Tails

"What's wrong Rosie?" Tails asks

"Me and Sonette had a fight, before Eggman got her. I never said I was sorry" Rosie explains

"You will get that chance" Amy said

"When?" Rosie asks

"Soon I hope" Tails said as Sonic runs back

"Any luck?" Sonic asks

"Nope, not yet" Tails told him. Then the computer beeps and Tails smiles "Ok, we go here. She's at Green Hills Zone, well in Eggman's base in Green Hills Zone. It is using most power out of all of Eggman's bases"

"Let's go and get her" Rosie said

"Tails, get the X-Tornado ready" Sonic said

"Alright" Tails aid running off and Sonic smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

When Sonette wakes up, she's on a soft bed. She looks around and sees that she's in a room. She saw a desk with paper, desk lamp, pens pencils and a few other things, a desk chair, a white dressing table with a mirror, a white stool, a white wardrobe, 2 bedside tables and she's sitting on a huge bed that has a purple dune cover and pillows. She then notices she's now wearing a white strapless dress that stops above her knees and has a sky blue ribbon around her waist. She then stands up and walks over to the mirror and saw her hair down. Then she heard the door opens so she quickly looks over and sees Eggman

"W-what do you want from me?" Sonette asks

"Oh my dear, I want to crush Sonic" Eggman said "Who's on his way for you"

"No, he can't see me" Sonette said turning her back on him. She then sae Eggman right behind her and she sighs as she turns back around "That's you're plan, isn't it" Sonette then said softly

"Indeed it is my dear, now come. I'll take you to Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles who will wait till Sonic and whoever he is with come to my control room. Then you will come in and they'll see you" Eggman explains as he grabs her and drags her off

"Why Eggman, why are you doing this?"

"To make sure Sonic suffers"

"But what has he done for you to hate him so much?" Sonette then asks "All he's ever done was stopping you from taking over the world" she then explains

"My point, soon he'll know how it feels to lose" Eggman said and Sonette looks at him scared

"W-what are you going to do?"

"You'll have to wait and see"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Rosie made it to Eggman's base. They then sneak in and started walking down a corridor

"I thought Eggman would be waiting or something" Sonic said. Then they walk into the control room and saw Eggman sitting in his white chair, smiling

"Well I was wondering when uses will show up" Eggman said as he stands up

"Where is she!?" Sonic shouts and Eggman smiles. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles drags Sonette in, then dropping her at Eggman's feet. Sonette looks up and sees the others but then place her head on her hands and closed her eyes

"You mean her" Eggman said

"What did you do to here?!" Sonic shouts and Eggman laughs

"Nothing at all" Eggman replays "Unless turning her into a human counts as something, does it" he then added

"I don't believe it" Tails said shock

"Well you better, soon you all will join her, in good time that is" Eggman explains. He then walks off smiling with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Sonic then runs over and crouch next to Sonette

"Sonette" he said still in shock

"Go away" Sonette said as the others run over

"Why did he do to you?" Sonic asks. Sonette then rolls on her side so her back was to them. Sonic then pulls her so she was on her back. Sonette stares at them

"Just go away" Sonette then said softly as she closed her eyes

"Not without you" Sonic said as he picks her up bridle style. Sonette just slumbers into his arms, seeing no point to fight him. They then run off and Sonic looks down at Sonette who is shivering

"It's so cold" Sonette said softly

"Hang on" Sonic told her. Sonette then wraps her arms around his chest and buries her face in his chest "I've got you" he then said


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic and the gang belong to SEAG, Sonette, Rosie and Teagan belong to me**

* * *

Sonette wakes up in a warm bed, meaning she must've passed out. She then saw Sonic with his head on the bed and his hands next to Sonette's. Sonette grabs his hand and Sonic moan as he wakes up. He then looks at Sonette and smiles

"Hey" he said as he got up and sat on the bed next to Sonette "How are you feeling?" he then asks. Sonette sighs as she looks away

"Lost" she replays

"Why?" Sonic asks worried

"Look at me" she said as she gets out of the bed on the far side

"I am" Sonic said as he walks over to her

"Then you know I'm not your sister anymore" Sonette said as she went to walk off but Sonic grabs her and pulls her into a hug

"Human or not, you're still my sister" Sonic told her

"No I'm not" Sonette said softly. Sonic sighs as he looks at her and saw she's in tears

"I'm sorry Sonette, I never should've yelled at you and what I said to you was wrong"

"It's not fair Sonic, I just want a normal life and now I can never have one"

"I wish I could turn back time and stop this but I can't"

"Oh Sonic, what do I do?"

"We stay here"

"Ok, but where is here?" Sonette asks looking around lost

"We're in Ice Cape Zone in Tails' back-up workshop/home. You, me, Tails and Rosie are here, the Sonic Team and your friends are in Station Square, safe from Eggman but…"

"But what?"

"Teagan, she's missing"

"Eggman has her, doesn't he?"

"We believe so, Shadow is already looking for her"

"Uses are too late" Sonette said turning her back on him and takes a few steps away "He's done it to her too" she then adds

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks confused

"He's already turned her into a human, I know it. He said I wouldn't be alone" Sonette explains

"Why?" Sonic then asks "Why is he doing this?"

"He wants to re-populate the planet with humans, to get rid of Mobians" Sonette explains "He's not going to stop Sonic, he said he wants you to suffer and soon that you'll know how it feels to lose"

"What does he mean by that?"

"I-I don't know, he never told me"

"Sonette, what are you thinking about?" Sonic asks

"He's going to come for me Sonic" Sonette said truing around "Isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so" Sonic said walking up to her

"I knew it, why did he have to do this?"

"I don't know sis"

"I just want to be alone" Sonette said walking back and getting back into the bed with her back to Sonic. Sonic looks at her shock but sighs as he walks out, closing the door behind him. He has cameras hidden in the room so he can always keep an eye on her. He then walks down stairs and sees Tails and Rosie waiting

"How is she?" Rosie asks worried

"Not good, not good at all" Sonic replies and Rosie sighs

"I'm worried" Tails said "The cameras are working so no matter what we'll be able to keep an eye on her"

"I know, it's late. Uses should go to bed, I'm going to sit with her" Sonic said as he went to walk off but Rosie grabs his hand with both of hers so he stops and looks at her

"Sonic, you and Sonette are too much alike cause I know that tone" she said and Sonic looks at her confused "Don't you dare blame yourself" she then said and Sonic sighs as he looks away

"If I kept my mouth shut she wouldn't be in the mess" he said

"Look at me" Rosie told him and Sonic looks at her "Don't, you have to let the past go so you can work on the future and that is to protect her. Now you go to bed and I'll stay with her" she then said and Sonic went to speak "No buts Sonic, I'm not asking, I'm telling" she then said and Sonic couldn't help but smile

"Alright" he said and Rosie lets him go and he walks off

"Nice on" Tails said walking to her

"I know, I do it to Sonette too" Rosie replies "I hate it when they blame themselves" she adds

"Me too"

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed" Rosie said looking at Tails and he smiles

"Right, I have to head back to Station Square tomorrow, early" Tails said running off. Rosie then turns off the lights, locks all the windows and doors and made sure the alarm is on. Tails brought her up her months ago and stayed for a while so she knows what has to be done. She then went to check on Sonic to find him fast asleep in his bed. She then walks into Sonette's room to hear her crying so she closed the door and runs over to her

"Sonette" she said climbing onto the bed and Sonette sits up and wipes away her tears

"Rosie, what are you doing here?" Sonette asks shock

"I wanted to see you" Rosie said lying next to her. Sonette sighs and she lays down, staring at the ceiling "I'm sorry Sonette" Rosie then said and Sonette looks at her confused as she rolls over to her side

"Why are you sorry Rosie?" she asks

"Our fight, before Eggman got you the first time" Rosie said. Sonette then remembers and sighs

"Don't be" Sonette said wrapping her arms around her and Rosie snuggles

"I love you Sonette"

"I love you too" Sonette said as she felt tears slid down her chicks "I will always love you, you're my little sister" she then said as she closed her eyes. She heard Rosie in tears "Shhh, don't cry"

"I almost lost you Sonette, I can't lose you again"

"You'll never lose me" Sonette told her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is standing in his control room on his ship smiling. Then he saw Orbot and Cubot float in and over to him

"Why did you let Sonic and the others take Sonette boss?" Orbot asks

"All part of my plan, they'll take her to a secret spot where I can't find her but little they know is I have a tracking devises on her" Eggman explains

"Where is that boss?" Cubot asks

"In her blood stream, while she was unconscious I injected her with them. No one can detect them unless they are looking from them and even that will be next to impossible to do since only I can find them"

"Great plan boss, does Teagan have them too?" Cubot asks and Eggman smiles

"Indeed she does" Eggman said. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles drags Teagan in who is a human too and is wearing a black dress. They then drop her at his feet and she moans as she looks up

"Eggman, what do you want?" Teagan asks as she got to her knees

"Good to see you too Teagan" Eggman said sitting down in his chair

"As I said, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check on you"

"Yeah right, you don't care about me"

"Remember girl, you're a human, not a fox"

"I do, why did you do this, what's your plan and did you do this to Sonette?" Teagan asks and Eggman chuckles

"Oh so many question yet so little time, as for Sonette, yes I did" Eggman said "Take her away" he then said and Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles grabs Teagan and drags her out. Eggman smiles as he turns to his computer

"Time for part 2, start with those civilians and get that room filled" Eggman said

"Yes sir, we'll have the room filled with the 100 civilians in 3 hours" Orbot said leaving with Cubot and Eggman's smile grow bigger and the evil doctor starts laughing uncontrollable


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic wakes up early the next morning. He then got up to see Tails getting the X-Tornado ready to go. Tails then sees Sonic and smiles as he runs over to him

"Morning Sonic" Tails greeted

"Hey Tails, ready to go?" Sonic ask

"Yeah, if I leave now I'll be back soon" Tails replies

"You better go then, I'll keep an eye on the girls" Sonic said and Tails nods as he jumps into the X-Tornado and heads off. Sonic then watch the bay door close and smiles. Then he walks upstairs to check on Sonette and Rosie and see Sonette standing by the window and Rosie fast asleep.

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said as Sonic walks up to her

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, not much to really do" Sonette replies and sighs "What are you doing?" she then asks

"I came to check on you"

"I'm fine, don't worry"

"But I do" Sonic said as he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close

"I'm sorry Sonic" Sonette whispers

"Don't be, this isn't your fault, it's mine"

"No it's not, don't blame yourself" Sonette said "This is all Eggman" she adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is waiting for result in his control room, then Metal Sonic walks in and over to him

"Sir, all the Mobians has successfully been turn into human and are in that secret base where no one will find them" Metal Sonic explains

"Good, very good. And Teagan?" Eggman asks

"In the secret room and Shadow was here but he couldn't find her so he left" Metal Sonic then explains

"Good, very good. Everything is going to plan. All we need soon is Sonette" Eggman said

"Where is she sir?"

"She is in Ice Cape Zone, silly of them taking here there" Eggman said as Metal Knuckles walks in

"What do we do sir?" Metal Knuckles ask

"I want use 2 to go and attack and go for Sonette but not get her. I want them to take her to the Mystic Ruins so she can run" Eggman explains

"How do you know she'll run?" Metal Sonic ask

"She's a human, she doesn't belong there and she knows it" Eggman explain

"Let's go" Metal Sonic said walking out and Metal Knuckles followed

"Sir, what about Teagan?" Orbot ask appearing out of nowhere

"Leave her" Eggman said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting in her room, well more hiding. Tails came back but he brought Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Amy. Then she saw Sonic walk in and sighs

"What are you doing in here?" Sonic ask walking over

"Hiding" Sonette replies

"Come on" Sonic said grabbing her and dragging her down stairs. Amy then walks over and gives her a hug

"Oh Sonette, he had no right to do this to you" Amy said

"Are you ok Miss Sonette?" Cream asks

"I'm fine" Sonette lied as she walks off

"So what really wrong?" she heard Sonic asks. She looks back to see him with Tails and Rosie

"I told you, nothing" Sonette said annoyed. Then they heard a loud 'SMASH' and Cream scream. They then ran back in to see Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles

"What do you want?" Sonic asks with anger in his voice as Sonette takes a few steps back

"We want her" Metal Knuckles said pointing at Sonette who looks at him shock

"Back off" Sonic said walking in front of Sonette "You're not getting her" he adds

"We'll see about that" Metal Sonic said. He then runs towards Sonic. Tails then grabs Sonette while Sonic fights Metal Sonic and Knuckles fight Metal Knuckles. They then ran up to Sonette's room and Sonette walks to the far wall. She then saw Cream, Cheese, Rosie and Amy with her. Sonette then looks at the wall and sighs

'How did he find me?' she thought

"Are you ok Sonette?" she heard Amy ask

"I'll be fine" Sonette said facing the 'Maybe' she then thought. Then they heard a kick at the door which made them jump

"Stay back Sonette" Rosie said running over to her and Sonette nods. After a few more kicks the door falls down and they see Metal Knuckles

"Go away!" Amy shouts as her Piko-Piko hammer appears

"I don't think so, hand her over" Metal Knuckles said

"I don't think so" Amy said running to him and went to hit him but Metal Knuckles jumped and Amy missed him. Metal Knuckles then grabs Amy and throws her out of them room and slams her into the wall and she fell unconscious

"Amy" Cream shouts as she runs over to Amy with Cheese

"Go away" Tails shouts as he starts punching Metal Knuckles who then grabs him and throws him to a wall and Sonette walks to the window not taking her eyes off Metal Knuckles

"Why are you here?" Sonette asks

"I am here to take you" Metal Knuckles said walking up to her

"No way" Sonette said. Metal Knuckles then went to punch her but Sonette duck and Metal Knuckles smashed the window and Sonette screams as she felt the glass fall on her and some cuts her

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call. Then Metal Knuckles grabs Sonette and throws her out the window. Sonette slide through the snow and looks at the window to see Metal Knuckles jump out. Sonette started to shiver and Metal Knuckles walks over and picks her up by her throat

"Sonic!" Sonette screams as loud as she could

"He can't save you" Metal Knuckles said

"Please, let me go" Sonette begs

"Why would I do that?" Metal Knuckles said as he tightens his grip around the throat and Sonette squeals as she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she was on the ground. She opens her eyes and saw Sonic and Knuckles standing in front of her facing Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic

"Hand her over" Metal Sonic said

"No" Sonic shouts

"We'll be back and we well get her" Metal Sonic said. Then he leaves with Metal Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles look at Sonette who looks up at them, she couldn't stop shacking. Sonic then picks her up bridle style and Sonette snuggles into to him to try to get warm

"Sonic, it's so cold" Sonette whisper

"Hang on" Sonic said running inside with Knuckles. He then sits in front of the fireplace with Sonette in his lap

"Are you ok Sonette?" Amy ask walking over

"Yeah, just cold" Sonette replies

"Her lips are blue" Tails said running over "That can't be good" he adds. Sonette looks up at Sonic and he saw nothing but fear in her eyes and nothing he's seen before

"Sonic, I'm scared" she said

"It's ok, you're safe" Sonic said in a calm voice and Sonette sighs sadly

"I'll never be safe" she whispers and Sonic sighs

"We can't stay here" Knuckles said

"He's right, we need to take her somewhere else where she'll be safe" Amy explain as Sonic stands up still with Sonette in his arms

"Right, we better go" Sonic said. They then ran to the X-Tornado and Sonic sits Sonette in the seat behind Tails'. He then notices she was tired and is fighting to stay awake "You look tired" he said brushing her hair behind her ear

"I am" she whispers "I didn't get much sleep last night" she adds

"Sleep" Sonic said softly and Sonette nods. Sonic the kiss her on the forehead and leaves as Tails jumps in his seat

"Hey Tails" Sonette whispers as the cockpit closes

"As Sonic said Sonette, you should sleep. It's a long fly home" Tails explains and Sonette nods as she got comfortable and close her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is waiting in his control room for Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles to get back. Many hours have passed since the reported that they are coming back. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walk in and stand in front of him

"Sir" Metal Sonic said

"Report" Eggman said and Metal Knuckles explains what happened. Eggman smiles as stands up and walks up to his computer "Did they leave?" Eggman then ask

"Yes sire, about a minute after we left" Metal Sonic said

"Let's see where they are" Eggman said playing with his computer. Then he smiles as he looks at the screen which has a map of the Mystic Ruins with a blue dot where Tails' workshop is. Next to the blue dot it's the words 'Subject 0'

"Is that Sonette sir?" Metal Knuckles asks

"Yes it is, she's in the Mystic Ruins" Eggman said

"Now what sir?" Metal Sonic asks

"We wait" Eggman said walking to his chair and sits down

"For what sir?" Metal Knuckles asks

"We wait for Sonette to run" Eggman said turning around to face his computer "She'll get into a fight with Sonic and run, then we'll get her" he adds and then starts laughing


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonette, Rosie, Teagan and Elyse belongs to me, Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

**2 months later**

Sonette is lying in an empty bathtub, lost in her thoughts. She's in her bathroom at Mystic Ruins, hiding from Sonic and the others. She would lay in her room but she found out Sonic has cameras in there. Her bathroom is the only safe place now. Also Sonic never leaves her sights unless she's in her room or bathroom but she has to say where she's going, even if it is to the toilet and she's had enough. She's lucky when she's on Angel Island with Tikal, they get to be alone. No one's found Teagan yet and Sonette's really worried. Then she heard a knock at the door and sighs

"What!" she shouts

"Are you coming out?" she heard Sonic asks

"No, now beat it Sonic!" she then shouts

"Sonette, come on. It's time for lunch" Sonic then said and Sonette sighs as she got up and opens the door

"I'm not hungry, now leave me alone"

"And you weren't hungry at breakfast"

"Just don't Sonic" Sonette said annoyed

"Come on" Sonic said grabbing her and drags her off. Sonette sighs as she gave in as they walk into the kitchen. Tails and Rosie are making lunch, then Rosie saw Sonette and walks over and gives her a hug

"Hey Sonette" Rosie said smiling

"Hey Rosie" Sonette replies softly

"Are you ok?" Tails asks worried

"I'm fine Tails, don't worry"

"Are you sure sis?" Rosie then asks and Sonette smiles

"Yeah I am" she said walking off and sits on the couch. Then she saw Sonic walk in and sits next to her "Hey Sonic" she whispers as she turns her back to him and place her legs over the arm of the couch

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"Nothing"

"Then why are you like this?"

"Just leave me alone Sonic"

"Talk to me Sonette"

"I said leave me alone" Sonette said getting up and walking outside, she isn't in the mood for this. Ever since she was turned into a human Sonic can't look at her the same and Sonette can see it in his eyes, no one can. She then saw Sonic walking over to her and rolls her eyes

"What is it?" Sonic asks as they heard thunder crash

"What is it, you can't even look at me! You always have to know where I am and what I'm doing, I've had enough! I want my freedom back!" Sonette shouts as loud as she could as it started to rain "I'm not a baby!"

"Maybe if you didn't act like one then none of this would've happened!" Sonic shouts

"Don't you dare pin this on me! This isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is, this all stared with you going away without telling me!"

"If you hate me that much Sonic then why don't you just say it!"

"I HATE YOU!" Sonic shouts at the top of his voice and Sonette started to cry

"Fine, I'll leave and never come back!" she then shouts at him. Sonic was speechless and Sonette runs off, hoping Sonic isn't following. She then runs into the forest and climbed up a tree and stayed quite. Then she saw Sonic runs pass and waited a while before she got down and runs in a different direction. She had to be free, if she stayed she'll lose her mind. She then runs through the day and tops at a cliff. It's stopped raining and the sun is setting. She smiles at the orange sky and loves the feel of the sun on her face

"Hello Sonette" she heard Eggman said. She looks back and sees him in his Eggmobile. Then Eggman grabs her with a metal claw and brought her up to his view. Sonette didn't scream or fight him, she wasn't in the mood for it and doesn't want to see Sonic "Not fighting, not calling for Sonic" Eggman said surprise to Sonette's reaction

"What's the point, he hates me" Sonette said softly as she closed her eyes. Sonic then walks out from behind a tree and no one notices him "You win Eggman, I surrender. What's the point of being there if Sonic hates me and no one can look at me" Sonette then said

"Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him and sighs

"Go away Sonic, I don't want to talk to you" Sonette said and Eggman smiles

"Take a good long look hedgehog, this might be the last time you see her alive" Eggman said and Sonette looks at him then back at Sonic with tears sliding down her chicks

"No, leave her alone" Sonic shouts and Eggman starts laughing. Then Metal Sonic jumps in front of Sonic and Sonette goes into shock

"Kill him Metal Sonic" Eggman said

"What, leave him alone!" Sonette shouts as they left "Sonic!" she then screams as she breaks down in tears

"I'm sure Teagan would love to hear your sob story" Eggman said and Sonette ignored him and kept crying

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic started heading back to the workshop, in bad shape. He's left arm is dislocated and might have a few crack rips, broken rips and a broken wrist. He then made it to the workshop to see Tails, Rosie and Elyse

"Sonic!" Elyse screams in horror as she runs over with the others

"What happened?" Tails asks worried

"Metal Sonic, I also lost Sonette" Sonic explains

"Elyse, go and get Dr Quack to Tails' workshop in Station Square" Rosie said. Elyse nods and runs off in a blur "Come on Sonic" she then said as Tails runs off and gets the X-Tornado ready. Rosie then helps Sonic into the 3 seat as Tails jumps into his

"Thanks" Sonic said with pain in his voice

"Take is easy" Rosie told him and Sonic nods. She then jumps in her seat as the bay door opens. They then head off and Rosie kept an eye on Sonic. When they made it to Station Square they saw Elyse and Dr Quack. The trio the walk over to the pair and Dr Quack looks at Sonic worried

"My you do look terrible" Dr Quack said "You're coming to the hospital"

"Sorry doc but no" Sonic said and everyone looks at him shock "Eggman has Sonette and I need to find her"

"Sonic just go" Tails said and Sonic shacks his head

"No way"

"Sonic just stop being thick headed and go with Dr Quack!" Rosie shouts getting annoyed. Everyone looks at the pink fox shock and Sonic sighs sadly, it reminded him of Sonette

"Ok, let's go doc" Sonic said walking off and Dr Quack follows him. Rosie then sighs sadly and let her ears fold flat and her tail drop

"I shouldn't have yelled at him" she then whispers

"I don't know what scares me more, the fact you yelled at him or you sounded like Sonette" Tails said and Rosie looks at Tails shock and ears pop up

"I did?" she asks

"Yeah, even I know that and I'm barely around" Elyse said and Rosie sighs

"I do look up to her and now we have to get help form the others"

"We go together" Tails said smiling and Rosie smiles too


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette is being drag by Metal Sonic down a hallway in one of Eggman's base with Eggman walking in front of them. Sonette is fighting tears, trying to be brave but not working very well. She just wants to be alone, away from Eggman and his robots and away from Sonic. They then stop at what seemed a dead end but the wall moves down to reveal a room

"Enjoy your stay" Eggman said as Metal Sonic pushes Sonette in. Sonette looks back to see the wall going up and sighs sadly

'Now what' she though

"Sonette?" she heard Teagan's voice said. She then looks back to see Teagan

"Teagan" Sonette said as she runs over and gives her a hug

"Are you ok?" Teagan asks worried and Sonette breaks down in tears

"Sonic hates me" Sonette said through tears and Teagan sighs

"Shhh, it's ok" Teagan said in a clam voice and Sonette place her head on Teagan's shoulder "Now what happened?" Teagan then asks. Sonette sighs and tells Teagan everything that happened between her and Sonic. When she was done Teagan looks at Sonette

"Why couldn't he just leave us alone?" Sonette asks

"I don't know"

"Now what" Sonette said looking around

"I don't know, I've been here for 2 months"

"They tried to find you" Sonette said

"I know, I heard Shadow call my name but he couldn't hear me"

"Please understand Teagan, we can't go back"

"So what do we do, go with Eggman's plan"

"Yeah, maybe he has others like us"

"Maybe, only one way to find out"

"So we wait"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is lying in a hospital bed, thinking about his and Sonette's fight and what he said. He can't believe what he said to one of the most important person in his life, someone he loves and promise to protect. Then he saw Elyse, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla walk in. Cream has a picnic basket and Vanilla has a blue vase with white flower.

"Hey" Sonic said as he sat up

"Are you ok Sonic?" Elyse asks walking over and takes his hand

"I'm fine, just worried about Sonette" Sonic replies

"We will find her Sonic, I promise" Elyse said smiling and Sonic sighs "You just stay here" she adds

"I got you something to eat Mr Sonic" Cream said walking over and handing him the basket. He then opens to see a few chili dogs

"Thank you Cream" Sonic said smiling

"Well I better go, I have a few things to do, and also Crystal will drop by to check on you. She's working today" Elyse explains

"Thank you Elyse" Sonics said "For everything"

"That's what friends are for" Elyse said smiling. She then walks off and Sonic sighs

"What's wrong Mr Sonic?" Cream asks worried

"Nothing Cream" Sonic said sitting the basket on the bedside table. Then Vanilla sits the vase on the table at the foot of the bed

"Cream, why don't you and Cheese go and see Crystal" Vanilla said and Cream nods

"Ok mummy" Cream said running off with Cheese. Vanilla then sits Sonic's phone and phone charger on the other bedside table

"So what's really wrong Sonic? Vanilla asks and Sonic sighs

"I made a promise to protect Sonette, I've failed her" Sonic explains

"What happened?" Vanilla asks and Sonic explains everything that happened

"This is my fault" Sonic said as he pulls his legs up

"They will find her Sonic"

"I just don't understand"

"What dear?" Vanilla asks sitting on the bed

"Why, after all our fights, why does Sonette come back?"

"You're her brother, she needs you"

"But after all I have done, I wouldn't come back" Sonic said with tears sliding down his chicks

"Come here Sonic" Vanilla said and Sonic kneels in front of Vanilla and gives her a hug "Everything will be ok"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie and Tails are with the rest of the Sonic Team, making a plan. No one knows where to start so they agree they'll split up to find answers

"So that's the plan, Shadow, you take your team and go west, Vector, you grabs your team and go east, Blaze, you Silver and Amy go south and me, Tails and Elyse when she shows up go north" Rosie explains and everyone nods "Be careful"

"We will, let's go" Shadow said and everyone ran off. Then Elyse walks over and Rosie smiles

"You made it" Rosie said

"Sorry, just saw Sonic" Elyse said

"How is he?" Tails asks

"Not good, but Vanilla, Cream and Cheese are with him plus Crystal is going to check on him" Elyse explains

"Come on" Rosie said and they jump into the X-Tornado. They then take off and headed north, when they went over a small they saw burnt down houses

"What happened there?" Elyse asks

"Let's find out" Tails said as he lands the X-Tornado in the park. They then jump out and a wolf runs over to them

"What happened here?" Rosie asks

"Eggman, he took 100 of us and left us to die" the wolf said and they went into shock

"That can't be good" Elyse said looking at Tails "You think he's turn them into humans too"

"I do, but why?" Tails said

"Maybe we should help these people rebuild" Elyse said

"You can, I need to make a plan, Rosie do you want to stay?" Tails said and Rosie shacks her head 'no'

"Sorry" Rosie then said

"Don't be, uses have to find them" Elyse said turning to the fox "Now, what can I do to help?" she then asks. The wolf grabs her hand and drags her off while Tails and Rosie jump back into the X-Tornado and heads back home. When they land they saw Cream and Cheese waiting

"Cream, what are you doing here?" Tails asks

"Mr Sonic wants to see you and Rosie" Cream said

"Let's go, we have to tell him" Rosie said and Tails nods

"Right, let's go" Tails said. Then the 4 walks off to the hospital and to Sonic's room. When they got there Sonic is fast asleep and Vanilla

"Hey" Vanilla said softly as they walk over

"How is he?" Rosie asks

"Not good, but he'll be fine" Vanilla said and Rosie walks over to the side and takes his hand "It was hard enough to get him to sleep" she then adds

"Rosie, can you stay with him while I go back to my workshop" Tails asks and Rosie looks at him

"Sure, find Sonette and the others" Rosie said and Tails nods as he runs off. Rosie then lays next to Sonic and sighs

"Are you ok Rosie?" Cream asks and Rosie shacks her head

"What's wrong dear?" Vanilla asks worried

"I want things to go back, before any of this happened" Rosie said snuggling into Sonic


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic wakes up and looks around to see it's night, the moonlight lit the room up. Sonic then felt something move next to him so he looks to see Rosie, fast asleep. He then looks out the window and sighs

'Where are you Sonette?' he thought. Then he heard Rosie moan so he looks over and see her waking up

"Sonic" she whispers

"Hey Rosie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I have some bad news" Rosie said sitting up and Sonic sits up too

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried

"Eggman took 100 civilians from a small town" Rosie said and sighs

"And they could be humans too"

"Yeah, it's worse than we thought Sonic"

"Sleep, it's late" Sonic said lying down and Rosie snuggles into him

"Night Sonic, love you" Rosie said softly

"Love you too Rosie" Sonic said wrapping his arm around her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan are waiting for Eggman to come and visit. Then the wall goes down and they saw him with Metal Knuckles

"Uses wanted to see me" Eggman said walking to the pair

"Are there others?" Teagan asks and Eggman looks at her confused

"Like us" Sonette adds

"Yes, why you ask?" Eggman asks

"We were wondering if we can be with them, so we're not alone" Teagan said and Eggman smiles

"Meal Knuckles, take them to my ship" Eggman said walking off

"Move" Metal Knuckles said. Teagan and Sonette started walking with Metal Knuckles right behind them. Then they walk onto a ship to see Eggman waiting for them with Metal Sonic

"Take them to a cell, we take off soon" Eggman said walking off. Metal Sonic grabs Sonette and drags her off while Metal Knuckles grabs Teagan and follows them. Then they were thrown into a cell and sigh. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks off

"You ok?" Teagan asks and Sonette nods

"I'm fine" she replies

"Good, now we wait" Teagan said sitting down and Sonette sits next to her

"I hope we get there soon" Sonette said softly

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

The next morning Crystal went to see Sonic to make sure he's alright. When she walks in she saw Rosie snuggling into him and Sonic has his arms around her. She then walks over to see Sonic awake and looking out the window

"Hey" Sonic said softly as he saw Crystal

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Alright" Sonic said as Rosie wakes up and sits up

"Where's Oscar?" Rosie asks

"I…I don't know, he's missing" Crystal said softly as she sits down on the couch

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I've looked everywhere for him but I can't seem to find him" Crystal said and sighs "But never mind that, I'm sure he's fine" she then said standing up "How are you Sonic?"

"I want out of here" Sonic said as Dr Quack walks in

"Well I can sign you out today but take it slow" Dr Quack said and Sonic smiles

"Don't worry doc, I'll look after her" Elyse said walking in

"Me too" Rosie said getting up

"Come on then" Dr Quack said and Sonic gets up while Rosie gets his stuff. Then they walk to the front desk where Sonic signs out and leaves with Crystal, Rosie and Elyse. They then walk to Tails' workshop to see Tails with Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Amy

"Hey Sonic" Amy said smiling

"Hey guys" Sonic said and Rosie sighs

"Listen Sonic, I owe you an apologize" Rosie said looking at him

"No you don't" Sonic said as he drops to one knee in front of her

"Yes I do, I never should've yelled at you" Rosie said looking up at him "What I said and how I said, it was wrong of me so I'm sorry" she then said and looks down. Sonic smiles as he lifts Rosie's chine up

"Don't be sorry Rosie, there's nothing to be sorry for" Sonic told her and Rosie gives him a hug. When Rosie lets him go Sonic stands up and looks at the others

"So has Rosie filled you in?" Shadow asks

"She has" Sonic replies "Any news on Eggman?"

"So far, none" Tails said walking off "It's getting harder and harder to find him" he adds

"Also Elyse, how did that town go yesterday?" Rosie asks and Sonic looks at Elyse

"Great, I got the fire out, most of the houses fixed and they have power" Elyse explains

"Well that's great to hear" Crystal said and Elyse nods

"Good job" Sonic said and Elyse smiles

"Thanks, I did what I could do"

"So now what?" Rouge asks

"We wait for the others to come back and to report" Tails replies "Which should be soon" he adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Sonette are following Eggman to his control room in his base. Eggman walks to his computer while Sonette and Teagan stands near the door. Then they saw a glass tube come up from the floor, then opening. Eggman walks in it so Sonette and Teagan followed. Then it started moving down, Teagan and Sonette looks around worried. Then they saw a huge city underground that looks a lot like Station Square

"Wow" Teagan said amazed

"This is amazing" Sonette said. When they got to the bottom Teagan and Sonette saw a human women waiting, she has red hair, blue eyes and is wearing a black skirt, a white blouse, black jacket and black shoes. She's also carrying a clipboard

"Hello Dr Eggman" she said smiling

"I'll leave uses tow in good hands" Eggman said pushing Sonette and Teagan out. They then watch the tube go up and sighs

"Welcome to Eggman's city, my name is Hayley and I'm the mayor of this wonderful city" Hayley said

"So now what?" Teagan asks

"Follow me to my offies so I can get uses a house, job and a few other things" Hayley said walking off. Teagan and Sonette then slowly follows her

"I don't like this" Sonette whispers to Teagan

"Nor do I, why is everyone so happy?" Teagan replies

"Well let's try to blend in and find out why" Sonette said and Teagan nods


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette and Teagan followed to Hayley to her offices. They then sat down across from her, she then opens a draw and smiles

"So the way this city works is we all work together, like a team" Hayley said placing a folder on the desk "Use 2 will share a house, I', sure this 4 bedroom will be fine" she then said handing Sonette a folder

"It's fine" Sonette said

"Now work, only one of uses have to work at the moment, who will it be?" Hayley asks

"I'll do it" Sonette said

"Good, what can you do?" Hayley asks

"Fix cars" Sonette replies since that's the only thing she can really do

"Good, I'm sure James can take you" Hayley said "He's got a small group" she then adds as they got up "Just follow me" she then said walking off. Teagan and Sonette follows her to a workshop, when she walks in she smiles

"I didn't do it!" Fire shouts

"Who did then?!" James asks

"Boys, please don't shout" Hayley said

"Sorry Mayor Hayley" James said. Then he saw Sonette and chuckles "Blueberry?"

"My, uses haven't change" Sonette said walking over to him

"Hey Blue" Fire said

"Fire, James" Sonette said

"Uses know each other?" Hayley asks

"Yeah, she's one of us" James replies

"Well she'll be working here from now on" Hayley said handing Teagan a key with an address "I'll be in my offices if you ever need me" Hayley then said walking off

"Why is she so happy?" Sonette asks

"No one knows, must be something Eggman did" James said "But if you're going to be working for me, you're going to need the right outfit" he said dragging Sonette off. Teagan sighs as she looks at the keys

"Can I look?" Fire asks and Teagan nods as she hands them over "Huh, 24 Scott Street, that's near me and James"

"It is?" Teagan asks

"Yeah we live at the apartment building. He lives at number 4 and I live at number 9" Fire explains "Are you ok?"

"No" Teagan whispers as Sonette walks back with a bag

"What's wrong Teagan?" Sonette asks

"Nothing" Teagan said turning her back on her. Sonette sighs as she walks in front of Teagan and pulls her into a hug

"I'm sorry" Sonette said

"It's ok" Teagan whispers

"Come on, I'll walk uses home" James said and Sonette nods as she lets Teagan go. Then the trio walks off, Sonette and Teagan looks around amazed with the city "Beautiful, isn't it" James said

"It is" Teagan said "Makes me wonder, how long has Eggman been working on this" she adds

"Good point" Sonette said. When they made it to the house James unlocks it and opens the windows. Sonette and Teagan walk into to see furniture already in the house. Teagan runs upstairs while Sonette and James walk into the kitchen. She opens the fridge to see it's empty so she slams it shut

"Great, no food, no clothes" Sonette said sitting the bag down

"Clam down Sonette" James said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulls her close

"Right, sorry. I guess me and Teagan isn't taking this well" Sonette said as Teagan walks in

"What do we do?" Teagan asks

"We go shopping, get uses food, clothes" James said "And I'll pay"

"Thank you James, for everything" Sonette said smiling

"Come on, we'll have to get my car" James said walking off. Teagan and Sonette smile as they chase after him

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is talking to Tails about finding Teagan and Sonette. Rosie and Elyse are talking to the others on a plan. Sonic couldn't stop staring at Elyse

"Sonic" Tails said hitting him

"Yeah" Sonic said looking at him

"You shouldn't stare"

"Right, how's it going?"

"Bad" Tails said as Elyse and Rosie walks over "I have no idea how I'm going to find them"

"That's a worry" Rosie said and Elyse sighs as she walks off

"Is she ok?" Sonic asks

"Sonic, she's lost Teagan for over 2 months. Before Teagan was taken they had a fights, Elyse wants to say sorry" Rosie explains and Sonic sighs as he follows Elyse. He then found her outside, in tears so he walks over and sighs

"Elyse" Sonic said and Elyse looks at him as she wipes her tears away

"Yes Sonic" Elyse said

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Me and Teagan got into a fight, about my father. He yelled at Teagan and I didn't say anything. Teagan said that I don't care about her and I said I don't, I said I wouldn't care if she was taken. What kind of person would say to someone you love, I mean after everything Teagan's been through, the accident, being bullied" Elyse explains and Sonic pulls her into a hug "Oh Sonic, it's my fault that she was captured"

"Not it's not Elyse" Sonic said

"I just want her to come her, I just want her back" Elyse said as she cries into Sonic's fur

"We will find them, I promise"

"I'm sorry Sonic"

"Don't be Elyse" Sonic said letting her go and wipes away her tears. Elyse smiles as she walks back a bit

"Thank you Sonic"

"Any time Elyse. Now come on, we have work to do" Sonic said and Elyse nods so the pair walk back in

"Are you ok Elyse?" Rosie asks running over to her

"Yeah, I'm fine" Elyse replies

"Anyway we have a lot of work to do with we're going to find Sonette and Teagan" Tails said "And I mean a lot, I still have to find a way to change them back, I don't know if I can do it"

"You can do it Miles" Rosie said running to him "I know you can"

"She's right Tails and we'll help anyway we can, even if we have to still Eggman's plans" Sonic said

"That's what I need, I need to know what he did so I can change them back and the 100 civilians"

"Let's do it then" Sonic said smiling as he grabs Tails and runs off to Eggman's base, then to the control room

"I'm going to need time to hack it" Tails said as he runs to the computed. Sonic kept his guard up, he has to make sure nothing goes wrong "Got it, I need a little more time to copy the files, then destroying them, then we have to destroy this base"

"Got it bro" Sonic said as he walks over. Then the alarms went off and Sonic looks around "Let's go" Sonic said grabbing Tails and running back to the workshop

"Uses ok?" Elyse asks

"Yeah and we got what we need" Tails said running to the computer

"I'll be back soon" Sonic said as he runs off. He then stops in Green Hills Zone at the sea side cliff, the same one where Sonette saved him 'I will get you back Sonette' Sonic though

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Teagan are getting ready for their first in this home. She then went to check on Teagan sitting the side of the bed, to find her in tears. Confused Sonette walks over and kneels in front of the crying fox

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks

"Me and Elyse got into a fight, about her father. He yelled at me, he said I was a freak, a waist of space and Elyse didn't say anything. I said that she doesn't care about her and she said she doesn't, she said she wouldn't care if I was taken" Teagan explains and Sonette pulls her into a hug

"It's ok Teagan"

"And like Tails I got bulled, a lot because of my two tails, that's why we get along so well, we have the same background"

"Hey, it's late, sleep" Sonette said and Teagan lies down and under the blankets. Sonette sighs as she tucks her best friend in

"Thank you Sonette" Teagan whisper as she slowly fell asleep. Sonette smiles as she walks out and walks to her room. She then looks out, Eggman's made the huge dome around the city like the sky, has the stars and moon. She then crawls into her bed and sighs

'I wish Sonic was here' Sonette though


	9. Chapter 9

**4 months later**

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock. She then turns it off, gets up and gets ready for work. She then goes for her morning shower. After that she walks down stairs and makes herself breakfast and turns the radio on

"_It's going to be another beautiful day in Eggman's city, with temperature getting up to 25__o__C" _

'Cool' Sonette though as she turned the radio off. She then saw Teagan and Oscar walk down and smiles. Teagan found Oscar in a dark alley

"Morning Sonette" Teagan said making herself a cup of coffee

"Morning" Sonette said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Teagan said "Do you think Sonic and the others will find us?"

"I don't know"

"I miss our old life"

"Same, but we just have to play along here"

"I know, thank you Sonette"

"For what?" Sonette asks confused

"For helping me" Teagan whispers

"Teagan, you're like a sister and I'll always be here for you" Sonette said and Teagan smiles "Now I better go to work, don't want to be late" she then said walking out. Teagan looks at Oscar and sighs

"It's just you and me now" Teagan said

"Chao chao" Oscar said

"Come on" Teagan said running off and Oscar follows her

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is running around, looking for any kind of cluse on where Cream and Cheese are. Vanilla said they went out to pick flowers but never came home. He then stops in Green Hills Zone and looks around. He then sighs as he looks down, it's been 4 months since Sonette was taken and 6 months since Teagan was taken. Crystal still can't find Oscar and she's getting worried. Then he saw the X-Tornado fly pass so he followed to see it landed over the hill and Tails waiting

"Hey bro" Sonic said walking over

"Any luck?" Tails asks and Sonic sighs

"No, I can't seem to fine them"

"What is Eggman planning?"

"I wish I knew, we better head back" Sonic said and Tails nods. Tails then jumps back into the X-Tornado and flies off. Sonic then runs around Green Hills Zone one more time before heading back to Tails' workshop. When he walks in he saw Vanilla, Crystal, Elyse, Rosie and Amy talking

"Hey Sonic" Amy said as he walks over to them

"I'm sorry Vanilla" Sonic said and Vanilla sighs

"I never should've let her go alone" Vanilla said

"I'm sorry Vanilla"

"That's ok dear Vanilla said

"Come on Vanilla" Crystal said. Vanilla nods and the pair walks off

"Do you think Eggman has Cream?" Amy asks

"I do" Sonic said "We have a lot of work to do"

"So where do we start?" Tails asks

"We go straight to Eggman, I'm tired of running around" Sonic said "I want everyone he's taken back"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Oscar are sitting in the centre of the city, where the elevator is. She sits by it nearly every day, if anyone new comes, she wants to know about it. Then she saw Mayor Hayley who sees her and walks over

"What are you doing here alone?" Hayley asks

"I'm not" Teagan replies pointing at Oscar who is on her head

"I see" Hayley said

"Why are you here?"

"Dr Eggman is coming with someone new" Haley said "Want to help them?"

"Sure" Teagan said getting up. Then the elevator started to come down so the pair walks over and waits

"Please, I want to go home" Teagan the heard Cream's voice

"No" Teagan said as the elevator stops and Teagan sees Cream. Cream has long hair, her eyes are closed and she has Cheese in her arms "Cream" Teagan said and Cream looks at her as Teagan goes down to one knee

"Miss Teagan" Cream shouts as she jumps and gives Teagan a hug then breaking down in tears

"It's ok Cream" Teagan said. She then saw Oscar and Cheese hugging too

"It's you" Cream said looking at Teagan and Teagan smiles

"It is" Teagan whispers "Stay behind me" she then told Cream who nods as she lets Teagan go. Teagan stands up and looks at Eggman, who is smiling "You're a monster"

"Teagan, don't" Hayley said

"It's ok" Eggman said

"Why are you doing?" Teagan asks "Is this a game to you?"

"It is and you follow by my rules" Eggman said "Now be a good girl, shut up and play the game _my_ way" he then said. Then the elevator goes up and Teagan sigh

"Miss Teagan" Cream said walking over with Cheese and Oscar in her arms

"Come on, let's go and fine Sonette" Teagan said walking off and Cream runs and walks beside her

"Is she here too?" Cream asks

"Yes, come on" Teagan said. They then walk to James' workshop

"Oi Blueberry, Teagan's here!" James shout

"What" Sonette said coming out from under a car. She then sits up to see Teagan with Cream, Cheese and Oscar "Cream, Cheese" Sonette said getting up and walks over. Cream then gives Sonette and hug

"Miss Sonette" Cream said full of joy

"Follow me" Sonette said and they walk back into James' offices "So what's happened since we got stuck down here"

"Tails is working on a machine to change uses back" Cream said "Also Elyse and Sonic are a mess, they want uses back"

"So now what?" Teagan asks

"You take Cream shopping, she needs clothes. Then go home and wait for me, we'll talk more there" Sonette explains. She then kneels in front of Cream "I need you to stay close to Teagan, ok"

"I will Miss Sonette" Cream said and Sonette smiles

"We'll talk more tonight, don't tell anyone about what Tails is doing" Sonette then told her

"Yes Miss Sonette" Cream said. Sonette stands as Cream walks to Teagan

"Be careful" Sonette said and Teagan nods as she walks out with Cream, Cheese and Oscar. They then to the mall and got Cream some new clothes. Teagan then took Cream back home and they wait for Sonette. When Sonette got home they sat in the lounge room

"So what do we do?" Teagan asks

"Wait, what did Eggman say?" Sonette ask and Teagan told her what happened. When she was done Sonette sighs

"Knew it, everything is a game to that mad man" Sonette then said

"So now what?" Cream asks

"We go to bed" Sonette said "We'll work on tomorrow, tomorrow" Sonette said


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sonette wakes up to the sound of Cream's scream. She quickly gets up and runs to Cream's room to see her in tears. Then Teagan walks over with Oscar and sighs. They then walk in and over to Cream and Cheese

"Hey Cream" Sonette said

"I had a nightmare" Cream said as she sits on Sonette's lap

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teagan asks

"No, I want my mum" Cream said and Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Cream

"I know and you will be with your mum soon, I promise" Sonette said

"Come on, I'll cook us some pancakes" Teagan said getting up and walks out with Oscar. Cream, Cheese and Sonette follow her to the kitchen. Teagan then started cooking pancakes while Sonette sets the table and Cream, Cheese and Oscar watch them. While eating breakfast Sonette was thinking about how to get in contact with Sonic and the others

"What's wrong Miss Sonette?" Cream asks

"Teagan, do you think we could hack into Mayor Hayley's computer?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, why?" Teagan asks

"You said Mayor Hayley knew Eggman was coming down, if we could send a message to Sonic and the others on what's going on and who's here then they can try to find us" Sonette explains

"I could, yeah I think I can" Teagan said

"Wouldn't you get in big trouble?" Cream asks

"She's right, I got a better plan. I remember learning a few things growing up, with your help I can send a message to Tails so he can track it back here" Sonette said

"Wait here" Teagan said getting up and runs off. Sonette, Cream, Cheese and Oscar follow up to her room. Teagan has at least 3 computers set up, she's been trying to find a way out

"Wow" Cream said looking around

"Ok, this is it" Teagan said walking over with a USB "Plug this baby in and it'll do the rest" she said handing it to Sonette

"If anyone asks, uses have no idea what I'm doing" Sonette said

"Be careful" Cream said

"I will" Sonette said walking off to get dress. She gets dress into jeans, a red strapless top, black gloves, black high heal boots and a coat. She then walks over and pulls out a black duffle bag from under her bed and pack a few things. She then grabs her gun form her top draw and puts it in her belt "Show time" Sonette said as she grabs her bag and walks out

"What's your plan?" Teagan asks

"You'll see" Sonette said walking out. She then walks to the mayor's office

"Hi how may I help you?" the lady behind the desk outside Mayor Hayley's office

"Is she in?" Sonette asks

"Yes, let me just call her" the lady said and Sonette walks back. Then Mayor Hayley walks out and Sonette smiles

"Come in Sonette" Hayley said walking back and to her desk. Sonette walks in and locks the doors behind her

"How did you know?" Sonette asks walking over

"What?" Hayley asks

"How did you know Eggman was coming?" Sonette asks

"I knew because he told me" Hayley said as she hits an silent alarm

"Hands up!" Sonette shouts as she grabs her gun and points at her and Haley smiles as she did "Move" she then said and Hayley got up and sat in the chair across from her desk. Sonette then drops her bag, opens and pulls out some rope and ties Hayley

"You're not going to get away with this" Hayley said as Sonette sat in her chair and starts playing with the computer

"I just need time" Sonette said "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you" she then said as she puts the USB in the computer

"What are you doing?" Hayley asks confused

"Sending a message"

"To?"

"Sonic and the others"

"They can't help us"

"They can if you have faith"

"They can't, it's a one way street"

"You weren't a Mobian, were you?"

"What?"

"Answer me" Sonette said grabbing her gun and Hayley smiles

"No, I wasn't. I'm not even from this world, Eggman is a friend and he brought me here" Hayley explains

"So that's why you always so happy, this is a part of plan" Sonette said "So where does that silent alarm go to, Eggman"

"It does"

"So this whole time you've been working for him, this whole time"

"And I'll always work for him"

"It's your lose" Sonette said "Done, now we should call Dr Eggman" Sonette said as she turns the computer screen around to Hayley. Then Sonette sits in the chair next to Haley and smiles when Eggman pops up

"What's going on?" Eggman asks

"Hello Eggman" Sonette said

"What do you want rodent?" Eggman then asks

"So where did you find Hayley?"

"That doesn't concern you"

"Remember doc, I have the gun here"

"You hurt her and I swear it will be the last thing you do" Eggman said

"What, you'll kill me"

"I have better plan for you"

"Sorry Eggman but I don't have much time, I'm very busy" Sonette said and shoots the computer screen. Then someone kicks the door in so the look back to see Metal Sonic "He sent you" Sonette said standing up

"Not just me" Metal Sonic said. Then Metal Knuckles slams through the roof right behind Sonette who turns around to face him. Metal Knuckles then grabs Sonette by the throat and lifts her off the ground. Sonette drops her gun and grabs Metal Knuckles wrist

"Stop" Sonette struggle to say as Metal Sonic unties Hayley

"Get her out of my city" Hayley said

"We are" Metal Knuckles said dropping Sonette who starts coughing like crazy. He then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts as she was carried out. They took her to the canter of town and Sonette saw Teagan, Cream, Cheese and Oscar

"Sonette" Teagan shouts

"Teagan, Hayley isn't a Mobian!" Sonette shouts as they went up the elevator

"What does that mean?" Cream asks

"We have to move" Teagan said grabbing Cream's hand and they run home. Teagan then locks all the doors and window to make sure no one can easily get in. Then they run to her room and Teagan sat on the computer

"What now?" Cream asks

"We wait" Teagan replies as Cream sits in her lap. Cheese and Oscar then sits on the desk and Teagan started working

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Tails are working on his computer

"Any luck yet" Sonic asks and Tails sighs

"No, I don't know how I'm going to find them" Tails said. Then he got a message and looks at the computer shock

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"A message" Tails said "From Teagan" he then said smiling

"What does it say?" Sonic ask and Tails pulls it up

"Dear Tails, I hope this got to you ok. Me, Sonette, Cream, Cheese and Oscar are all fine. I'm hoping you can track this message back to Eggman's base where we are, well under. He has made city under his base where he has us and the other Mobians. Please, find us before it is too late. From Teagan" Tails read

"Can you track that back?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I need time" Tails said "And sounds like they don't have much time"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is strap to one of Eggman's lab table, waiting for the mad doctor to come to see her. She then looks over to see Metal Sonic watching her. Then Eggman walks in and Sonette looks over

"You've been very naughty" Eggman said walking over

"Shut up Eggman" Sonette said

"Now what am I going to do with you, don't want to kill you, that's too quick, can't let you go back or go" Eggman said "That leaves on thing" he then said

"Torture" Sonette said and Eggman started laughing and it was an evil laugh "You won't get away with this Eggman"

"Oh but I will" Eggman said smiling and Sonette looks away from him

'Sonic' Sonette thought


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic and Tails are heading to the base where they believe Sonette and the others are. Sonic then got a shiver and looks at Tails worried

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asks

"I don't know" Sonic replies "We better hurry"

"Ok" Tails said. When they land the Tornado they ran in and the heard a scream "That sounded like…"

"Sonette" Sonic finished. The pair then followed the screams to a door. They then ran and hide behind the corner as they heard Eggman leaving. Sonic looks around and saw Eggman walking the other way "Let's go" Sonic whispers as he walks off and into the room to see Sonette in a bloody mess. Sonic runs over to see clamps on Sonette's figures and toes

"We better get her out if her, I'll call Crystal to meet us at the workshop" Tails said as Sonic takes the clamps off

"Sonic" Sonette said softly and Sonic walks over and grabs her hand

"I'm here sis, I'm here" Sonic said

"You go the message" Sonette whispers as she smiles. Sonic chuckles as he takes the straps off

"Who sent it?" Tails asks

"Teagan had it on a USB; I walk into the mayor's offices and sent it. Her computed was the only one we could use, Teagan has 3 of her own and none of them worked so she makes programs" Sonette explains

"I'm sorry" Sonic said

"Don't be Sonic" Sonette said looking at him

"Come on" Sonic said picking her up bridal style and Sonette screams in pain as she clings to Sonic "It's ok, I've got you"

"We better move" Tails said running off and Sonic follows him

"I'll run ahead, she needs help" Sonic said as they walk to the Tornado

"Go" Tails said jumping in and takes off. Sonic then runs off to Tails' workshop to see Crystal with Dr Quack

"Oh my" Dr Quack said shock as Sonic walks over

"Sit her down on the coffee table" Crystal said and Sonic nods

"Where's Elyse?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Sonic said. Then Elyse runs in with Amy and Vanilla

"Sonette" Amy said smiling

"Elyse" Sonette said and Elyse runs over and takes her hand

"Is Teagan ok?" Elyse asks

"She's fine, she miss you" Sonette said "She's with Cream, Cheese and Oscar"

"So that's where Oscar is" Amy said

"Is Cream ok?" Vanilla asks

"She's fine, she wants to come home" Sonette said

"Sonic we need to get her to the hospital" Crystal said

"We can't" Sonic said

"But she's right Sonic, we don't have the right equipment here" Dr Quack said "I'll make a few phone calls" he then said walking back

"You need to stay awake" Crystal told Sonette

"Can't, too tried" Sonette whispers

"Sonic, talk to her for a while" Crystal said walking off

"Did Metal Sonic hurt you?" Sonette asks

"Don't worry about that" Sonic said as Rosie runs in

"Sonette!" Rosie shouts running over

"Rosie, oh Rosie" Sonette said

"We need to keep her awake till we know what's going on" Sonic said

"I've missed you so much" Rosie said

"I've missed you too, all of uses" Sonette said "And I know you don't hate me Sonic, you were just mad at the time and I lost trust in you" she then said

"I love you Sonette" Sonic said taking his hand

"We have a plan" Crystal said walking over with a white sheet "Me and Dr Quack has a room ready, you'll carry her in and she'll be covered so no one sees her. We don't need to start a panic, then uses will wait outside" she then explains as Dr Quack walks over

"Remind me to put you on full time Crystal" Dr Quack said and Crystal smiles

"Let's move" Sonic said

"You ready Sonette?" Crystal asks

"Yes" Sonette whispers. Sonic picks her up bridal style and Crystal covers her

"Follow me please" Dr Quack said walking off and the others followed him. When then made it to the hospital they walk into the room and Sonic sits Sonette down and grabs the blanket to see Sonette still awake

"I stayed awake" Sonette whispers

"Go Sonic" Crystal said and he walks out, closing the door behind him to see the other

"Now we wait" Amy said

"Yeah" Sonic said as he leans against the wall and sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan hears a knock on the door and looks over at Cream who is fast asleep with Cheese and Oscar. She then gets up and runs down stairs. She then opens the door to see mayor Hayley

"Yes Hayley" Teagan asks "Is there anything I can do?"

"I need a new program for my computer" Hayley said

"Uh follow me, but keep it down. Cream, Cheese and Oscar are asleep" Teagan said as a police car pulls up "You're not here for a new program, are you?" Teagan then said, not seeing Cream, Cheese and Oscar

"Nope" Hayley said as the 2 officer walks in

"Teagan the Fox, you are under arrest" one said "Hands on your head and face the wall" he then said. Teagan sigs as she puts her hands on her heads and walks over to the wall. The first officer walks over and cuffs her hands behind her back

"You leave Cream alone you-" Teagan started

"Uh, langue. Cream is right over there" Hayley said as she walks over to Cream

"Run Cream!" Teagan shouts as she was dragged out. Cream runs out to see Teagan get put into the police car and they drove off. Cream then looks at Hayley who is smiling

"Let's go, you'll stay with me" Hayley said

"No" Cream said running off with Oscar and Cheese. She then walks into the workshop where Sonette use to work

"James, there's a kid here" Fire shouts

"That's Cream" James said walking over and kneels in front of her

"Miss Sonette was taken by Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles and Miss Teagan was just taken by the police" Cream said

"Ok, you'll stay with me" James said

"Do you know Miss Sonette?" Cream asks

"We're friends, she saved my life a few times too" James said "I promise Cream, I'll protect you" he then said. Cream then gives him a hug and breaks down in tears "Shh, it's ok"

"I want to go home" Cream said

"I know Cream" James said as he wraps his arms around her and he stands "I'm going to sit her in the offices, someone get her something to eat and drink" James said walking off. He then walks into his offices and sits Cream on the couch

"So what does she want to eat?" Fire asks walking in

"A sandwich with a cup of water, just have chicken on it" James said

"Ok James" Fire said walking out

"Mr James" Cream said as she grabs Cheese and Oscar

"Yes Cream" James said

"Mayor Hayley isn't a Mobian" Cream said "Miss Sonette said that before she was taken"

"Then who is she?" James asks "Stay here, I have to make sure the others are working" he then said walking out and Cream sighs

"Chao chao" Cheese said sadly

"Chao chao chao" Oscar said sadly

"We'll be safe here, Mr James will look after us" Cream said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is sitting in a cell at the police station, staring at them. She then saw Hayley walks in and over to the cell so she gets up and walks to the front

"And what do you want?" Teagan asks with hatred in her voice

"What was the message?" Hayley asks

"I'm not telling" Teagan said "Why am I here?"

"You're here for breaking that law?" Hayley asks

"What did I do wrong?" Teagan asks

"You and Sonette tried to kill me, that's a death penalty" Hayley said as a man walks over with a try. On it was a sandwich and a cup of water "Enjoy your last meal" Hayley then said as Teagan walks back. The man walks in and sits the tray on the bed and walks out again, locking the cell

"So how am I going to die?" Teagan asks

"You'll be hung at 5 o'clock which is in 3 hours so you better start praying and eat your meal" Hayley said walking off

"Can I have some paper and pen?" Teagan asks as she felt tears slide down her chicks

"Why?" the man who had the tray asks

"If I'm going to die, I want to write a letter to my best friend; before Eggman took me we had a fight. I want to write a letter to say I'm sorry" Teagan explains

"Here" a woman said walking over with a book and pen. Teagan smiles as she walks over and grabs them

"Thank you" Teagan said sitting down and starts writing


	12. Chapter 12

******Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA...**Sonette the Hedgehog, Teagan the Fox, Elyse the Hedgehog, Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao belongs to me

* * *

Sonic is sitting by Sonette's bed, waiting for her to wake up. It's been a little less than 3 hours since she fell asleep, with him is Crystal, Tails, Rosie and Elyse. Then he heard her moan so he stands up by her bed

"Sonic" Sonette said with a small smile

"Hey, how are you?" Sonic asks

"How long was I out for?" Sonette asks as the others walk over

"2 hours, nearly 3" Rosie said

"Uses have to get Teagan" Sonette said sitting up but lays back down in pain

"Why?" Tails asks

"If the mayor wants to, and knowing her she will, she'll put Teagan on attended murder charges" Sonette explains

"Meaning?" Elyse asks worried

"Meaning she'll be hanged, uses have to go" Sonette said

"We have to move, we'll be back Crystal" Sonic said running off with Rosie, Tails and Elyse

"They're not going to make it" Sonette said as she starts to cry

"They will" Crystal said

"Also, the mayor, Hayley, she isn't a Mobian, she's a human" Sonette explains

"We'll tell Sonic when he gets back" Crystal said taking her hand and Sonette smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan is sitting in the cell, going over the letters for the last time

"Sonic, Sonette and Elyse" Teagan said and sighs as 2 male officer walks over

"You know what to do" one said opening the cell. Teagan stands up and walks out as a female officer

"Can you give them these?" Teagan asks as she hands them to the female officer

"You know Sonic" the female officer asks

"I do" Teagan whispers as her hands were cuffed behind her back

"Ready?" a male offices asks

"No, who's ready to die" Teagan said

"Move" the second officer said dragging her out. Then she saw Hayley and sighs

"It's time" Hayley said "Follow me" she then said walking off and Teagan sighs as she followed. They then walk outside and Teagan was taken to a police car

"I'm sorry Teagan" the officer said as he opens the back door

"Don't be" Teagan said getting in the car. No one spoke; they arrived to the centre of the town, where stage is ready. She was then drag on it. Then she saw the elevator coming down and saw Charmy and smiles

"Any last words Teagan" Hayley said

"Yeah, you're not a Mobian; you're a human form another planet!" Teagan shouts

"Pull the leaver!" Hayley shouts. Teagan closed her eyes and waited, then trap door open and she fall and landed in the dirt. She opens her eyes and looks up to see the rope has been cut and saw a small knife in the wood

'Espio' Teagan thought smiling. She then lays back and got her arms around her legs and in front of her. She then got up and run out to see Hayley gone. She then turns around to see Espio, Vector and Charmy

"Teagan, are you ok" Charmy asks as he flies over

"Yeah, thanks. I owe use one" Teagan replies

"Don't worry about it" Espio said walking over and Teagan smiles

"Look" a voice said so Teagan looks back to see Sonic standing on the stage

"Sonic" Teagan whispers as Sonic looks at her

"Teagan" Sonic said as he jumps down and walks up to her "Are you ok?" he then asks as he grabs her shoulders

"I'm fine; I thought I was a goner for a second there" Teagan replies and Sonic smiles as he pulls her into a hug

"I'm just glad you're ok" Sonic then said "Wait here" he then said as he walks off and back onto the stage. Then the male offices that cuffed Teagan walks over to her and takes the cuffs off

"Thanks" Teagan said

"You're welcome" he said

"So what do we do now!?" a voice shouts

"We get out of here!" Sonic shouts "We're in Mystic Ruins so we walk to Tails' workshop where use will be turn back" he then explains

"So let's go" James shouts and Teagan smiles. She then looks next to her to see Cream, Cheese and Oscar

"Miss Teagan" Cream said as Teagan picks her up

"Cream" Teagan said smiling

"Mr Vector" Cream then said

"Cream, are you ok?" Vector asks worried

"I'm fine; Miss Teagan, Miss Sonette and Mr James looked after me" Cream explains

"Let's get going" Sonic shouts

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is waiting for Sonic to call or to come back with news on Teagan and the others. She then looks around to see if Crystal was back but sighs when she couldn't her

'What's going on?' Sonette thought as she sits up, slow. Then Crystal and Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles

"Hey sis" Sonic said walks over

"Teagan, how is she?" Sonette asks

"She's fine, everyone is heading to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins to get changed back which is why I'm here" Sonic explains. He then picks Sonette up bridal style and Sonette looks at him "Hang on"

"Just be careful Sonic, she's still recovering" Crystal said

"I know, don't worry" Sonic said, then runs off in a blur. Once at the workshop they saw the others waiting. Sonic then sits Sonette down as Teagan walks over

"Sonette" Teagan said giving her a hug

"Hey Teagan, I've been so worried" Sonette said

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Teagan replies

"So who's going first" James asks

"I'll go" Sonette said as Tails walks over

"Are you sure Sonette?" Tails asks and Sonette smiles

"Someone has to go" Sonette replies

"Well follow me" Tails said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair walks to the machine. Sonette then got into the metal cylinder machine and the door closed as Sonic walks in front of it "Please work" Tails said as he turns the machine on. It was a long silent as everyone waited. Once the machine turns off, the door opens and Sonic smiles, Sonette is back to normal

"Sonette" Sonic said walking up to her and Sonette smiles

"It worked Sonic, it really worked" Sonette said full of joy and Sonic gives her a hug

"I'm sorry Sonette" Sonic said

"Don't be Sonic, you have nothing to be sorry for" Sonette replies "We better get everyone else done" she then said looking at the others

"Let's start" Tails shouts and Sonette nods


	13. Chapter 13

It took the rest of the day to turn everyone back. Once they were, they all went their own way home. Sonette and Teagan are sitting, waiting for Sonic to come back with Elyse. Rosie is helping Tails clean up and get ready to lock up

"So what now, pretend this never happened" Teagan asks looking at Sonette

"It happened Teagan; we just have to move on" Sonette replies as Sonic and Elyse walks in

"Think she still hates me" Teagan then said

"No, go and talk to her" Sonette told her. Teagan nods as she got up and walks over as Sonic walks over and sits next to Sonette

"Hey sis" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Hey" she then whispers as she looks at him

"Listen about our fights"

"Don't bother Sonic, I don't want to talk about it"

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks "I mean we have to talk about it" he then said and Sonette smiles as she looks at Teagan and Elyse who a hugging

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Sonette replies as Teagan and Elyse walks over

"Need a hand" Teagan offers as she puts her hand out. Sonette smiles as she grabs it and Teagan helps her up

"Thanks Teagan" Sonette said as Sonic got up

"So what now?" Elyse asks as Tails and Rosie walks over

"We go home" Sonette said

"Any luck on finding Hayley?" Teagan then asks

"Sorry, it's like she has disappear" Sonic replies

"Who knows where she is" Tails then said

"Knowing Eggman, he'll send her home" Sonette said "Come on Teagan, Rosie, Elyse"

"We'll call in and see Cream on our way" Rosie said as they started walking off

"Be careful" Sonic said and Sonette stops and looks back

"We will Sonic" she then said as she starts walking again. Sonic sighs as they left and looks at Tails

"You ok Sonic?" Tails asks worried

"Fine bro, I just hope Sonette can forgive me" Sonic replies

"I'm sure she does"

"I don't know, not this time"

"Maybe you should give her space, time for herself after what happened"

"Good idea" Sonic said smiling

"I better go, see you Sonic" Tails said running off and Sonic chuckles. He then walks out to see Tails catching up to the girls. Sonette then stops and looks back to see Sonic, standing on the cliff by the workshop with his arms cross and staring at them

"What's wrong Sonette?" Rosie asks

"I better talk to Sonic" Sonette said running off. She then runs back up to the workshop and Sonic walks up to her

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks worried and Sonette sighs

"You're right; we need to talk about what happened, over 4 months ago"

"I remember that afternoon" Sonic said "Sonette, I am sorry. I kept nagging you, always asking you where you were going, being overprotective. I should've given you your own space, time for yourself. After all, it was my fault Eggman caught you and turn you into a human. I just hope you can forgive me" he then explains. Sonette then gives Sonic a hug as she breaks down in tears and Sonic looks at her worried

"I do Sonic" Sonette said through tears "You have no idea what it was like, when use looked at me, back when I was a human, it was different, like I didn't belong there. I wanted out of there, I wanted to be free and my own space" she then explains

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Sonic"

"It's getting dark" Sonic said looking around as Sonette lets him go

"And cold" Sonette adds. Sonic looks at her to see she's till in a hospital gown. He then walks over, picks her up and run back to the hospital. As he walks in Dr Quack walks over to them

"I see you brought Sonette back" Dr Quack said

"Sorry doc, just had to take her out" Sonic said as he looks at Sonette to see she's fast asleep

"Follow me; we'll take her back to her room. She has to stay tonight and go home tomorrow" Dr Quack said as he walks off and Sonic follows him

"Great, I'll tell her tomorrow when she wakes up" Sonic said as they walk into Sonette's room. Sonic smiles as Dr Quack walks over and pulls the sheets back. He then walks over, sits Sonette down and tucks her in

"Are you staying tonight?" Dr Quack asks

"If I can" Sonic replies as he turns to face him

"Of course, I'll have to tell the nurses before I go" Dr Quack explains "You know the rules"

"I do doc" Sonic said smiles "And thank you"

"I've looked after you and your sister for years Sonic"

"Yeah, I wish I could've been with her when mum was in hospital"

"She was in the hospital too Sonic" Dr Quack said and Sonic looks at him shock "Sonette and David stayed at a hotel which I helped pay for" he adds

"She never should've been alone" Sonic said as he looks Sonette "I should've been by her side, should've been able to protect her from David"

"There's nothing you can do now Sonic, it happened and it's the past. No matter what, Sonette will never forget what happened" Dr Quack explains "Well I better go, take it easy Sonic" he then said walking out. Sonic just sighs as he sits down and stares at Sonette who is still in a deep sleep

'Only if she knew how much I blame myself for everything. Then maybe she would understand why I am so protective' Sonic thought as he closed his eyes and sighs 'She's not ready to know, not yet' he then thought as he open his eyes 'I'll tell her when I know she's ready, when I know she can handle the truth, at the moment, she's not' Sonic thought. Then Crystal and Oscar walk in and Sonic smiles

"Hey Sonic, how's Sonette?" Crystal asks walking over

"Asleep" Sonic replies

"Is it ok if Oscar stays with you and Sonette, I'm sure he wants to" Crystal asks as Oscar flies over and lays on Sonette's chest

"Sure, late night?"

"Yeah, I'll pick him up tomorrow"

"Don't worry, he'll be safe here"

"Thank you, again" Crystal said walking out. Sonic then stands up, picks up Oscar and sits down

"Don't want to wake her ok" Sonic said sitting down. Oscar then sits on Sonic's lap and curls up. Sonic smiles as he leans back and closed his eyes 'Going to be a long night' he thought

* * *

**Well that's all for this story, ****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you**


End file.
